Niles/Fates Quotes
Enemy Niles Birthright Chapter 18 Vs. Corrin * Niles: So, you’re the little thorn in my master’s side, are you? Very well. If he wants you dead, who am I to argue? * Corrin: I still can’t believe it. We lived as brother/sister and brother… * Niles: Oh, yes. The suffering on your face is simply delicious. Now, let’s see what happens when you have a few more holes… * Corrin: You’re sick! * Niles: Oh, please. This is war. This is my job. I’m good at what I do. I’ll try to make this painless so you can die in peace. Deal? Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, I do feel wicked today. En garde!" (surge) * "My weapon is a pretty little deadly thing, isn't it?" (weapon exp) * "Hmm, what's this? Another piece for my collection?" (found item) * "O-ho! Trying to tempt me with gifts? ...By all means! I'm yours to decorate." (accessory gift ask) ** "Ooh, kinky! Shall I go put it on right now?" (accessory gift: towel) ** "Mmm, this is quite nice. Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift, liked) ** "The world changed the day I was born. Thank you for acknowledging that." (friendship birthday present) ** "What a wonderful gift! Now, what should I open up next?" (Married birthday present) ** "Sadly, I'm not sure this is my style." (accessory gift, disliked) ** "So you prefer for me to go unadorned? No problem..." (accessory gift refusal) * "You have been awfully impressive lately. What's your secret?" (idle) * "Ah, Corrin...Just the person I was looking for. Heh, heh..." (idle) * "Ah, Lady/Lord Corrin. Up to no good?" (idle) * "Just sit back and enjoy the show during our next battle. I promise I'll deliver!" (idle) * "Ugh, I'm so dreadfully bored. Got any mischievous ideas, Corrin?" (idle) * "I appreciate that you think of me from time to time, Lady/Lord Corrin." (idle) * "My dearest Corrin. Are you happy to see me, or are you happy to see me?" (idle, married) * "Thanks for being a part of my life, as rocky as it may be." (idle, married) * "You say you're a traveler, yes? Well, I could take you to some interesting places..." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "All right--spill all the juicy details. How do you relax?" (hobby) * "Won't you join me for our next battle? I promise exciting results." (team up, formal) * "Want to see something insane? Join me in the next battle, if you dare." (team up, informal) Replying - Normal * "Oh, I don't think you have the stomach for a true answer to this question..." (hobby) * "It will be my pleasure--and I hope it will be yours too." (team up) * "It will be my pleasure, but I hope you know what you're getting into." (team up) Asking - Married * "I feel weak saying this out loud…but I love you dearly." (love) Answering - Married * "Likewise, I am extraordinarily smitten." (love) * "Oh, please. Darling, I don't intend on dying at the hands of mere mortals." (promise) Asking - Child * "I want to be the sort of father that I never had." (spending time) Answering - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Are you ready to play a little game? I promise...I won't bite." (Invite) * "Well, well Corrin. You didn't summon me here to braid your hair, did you?" (Invite) * "Who did you want to exact revenge on this time? Go ahead... You can tell me." (Invite) * "If you two don't have anything planned for tonight, I can think of a few suggestions..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "...Welcome home, Corrin. My arms have longed for your embrace." (Entrance) * "You're home! ...Oh, my. You look a little worn. Hope you saved some energy for me." (Entrance) * "Naughty, naughty! Coming home late and making me worry..." (Entrance) * "Is it time for you to leave already? But, Corrin, I wasn't through with you!" (After bonding) * "I was sleeping? ...And that's the best way you could think of to wake me?" (Awoken gently) * "Well, that was...forceful. I didn't know you had it in you. Try being gentle next time." (Awoken roughly) * "Well, well. Perfect timing. I took a bath hot enough to melt flesh—just the way I like it." (Before cool down) * "I feel much cooler now. How very inventive of you! You know I like a little creativity." (After cool down) * "Ah. You're back. I got you these flowers. ...Go ahead. You can kiss me." (Flowers) Bonding Armory Staff store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "My gain will be another's pain." (6+ stats up) * "My power is growing." (4-5 stats up) * "I deserve better." (2-3 stats up) * "How unfortunate." (0-1 stats up) * "Alas, I am at the height of my powers." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"How quaint." Confession Roster A Nohrian former thief serving as Leo's retainer. He grew up as an impoverished orphan. Appears relaxed and mature, but flirts with everyone to see them react. Does the most stargazing. Born on 4/22. Help Description A lowborn retainer of Leo's with a curiously sadistic streak. A bit of a flirt as well. Birthday * "Birthdays always make me think of death. Oh, by the way...happy birthday!" * " I'm gonna make this a birthday you'll never forget, my dear Corrin. (Married) * "Happy birthday." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's make this fun..." * "Let's give them hell." * "Are you scared?" * "Ugh, please." * "Alright, come on!" * "This should be quick." * "Let's do this together." Attack Stance * "Take...this!" * "Don't start without me!" * "Let me get a taste!" * "Put up a fight!" * "Two's company!" Guard Stance * "Ah, ah, ah!" * "Can't let you do that!" * "Back off!" Critical/Skill * "You can't hide from me!" * "Oh, yes~...!" * "Here's a taste..." * "Time to suffer!" Defeated Enemy * "How disappointing." * "Aww, that's it?" * "I guess that's it." * "Meh, I've had better." * *groans* * "That was good for me." * *chuckles* Partner Defeated Enemy * "Aw, you stole my kill!" * "Not bad I guess." Defeated by Enemy * "Let's see what death has to offer..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes